


Safe and Sound

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean睁开眼睛，镰刀从他手中掠起一道弧线，裹挟着凄咽的风声从他兄弟的头顶滑过，安然无恙。他不知道自己为何那样做，但是从Sam的眼睛里，他看见家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> 1023衍生。

**Safe and Sound**

  
  
        举起镰刀的那一刹那，Dean能看见Sam。  
        他的兄弟就跪在他的脚下，卑微地匍匐着，那些本应连年被加州的阳光轻缓地抚摸过的头发浸满了厚重的鲜血，粘腻地滴落在领子上。还有更多的鲜血正从他颧骨处的伤口殷殷地渗透出来，沿着脸颊的线条流至下颌。Sam疲惫不堪而又伤痕累累，只剩下一双眼睛在鲜血淋漓的阴影背后凝视着Dean。他有太久没有注视过他弟弟的双眼，以至于都要忘却那里面可以承载多少深沉的爱意。  
        从那双眼睛里，他能看见他的兄弟。  
  
        他总是看见Sam，Sam出现在他每一寸苦闷的或是甜美的回忆里面，像是晦涩的黑暗里唯一还跳动着的光明。事实上，Dean记得他与Sam相处的每一个细节。他是怎样靠在Impala上等着接Sam回家，又是怎样把威士忌淋在他流血的伤口上。  
        当他看着Sam的时候，那感觉就是他在凝望着全世界。并不是说他身边只剩Sam一个人了，虽然这样说也没错，但是Sam，Sam不一样。  
        他看见那些陈旧的，灰扑扑的汽车旅馆的天花板，薄薄的月光渗进窗户洒了一地。他和Sam这大半辈子都在住汽车旅馆以至于他们曾经都想过会不会有天他们就死在那里，你知道的，比如缝合伤口时忽然刺破了对方的颈动脉什么的，不过这种话也只在他们俩都醉得不省人事的时候才会被说出口。更多的时候，他和Sam拥抱着，互相拉扯对方的衣服，然后一起栽倒到床上去。  
        Dean不是个热衷于抱抱的人，但他永远也不知道该怎么推开Sam，就像他一直都不知道该怎么打断Sam的那些唠叨一样。  
        Sam是个烦人的婊子，Dean从不怀疑这一点，从他开始跟吃了一百罐大力水手里的菠菜那样疯狂地开始生长的时候，他就开始跟在Dean身边喋喋不休。Sam总有那么多那么多话要说，关于normal life，关于斯坦福，关于有机食物，关于John Winchester是怎样一个失败的老爹，关于任何事情。  
        Dean从不打断Sam，他会坐在Sam对面一边听他说一边把自己喝到酒精中毒，然后被保安赶出去。因为拜托，他只有Sam了。Sam或许很烦，但他是Dean的弟弟，而Dean只有他了。  
        汽车旅馆的床铺永远都会发出糟糕的嘎吱嘎吱的响声就好像有个他妈的死人在拽着它不断地摇动一样，当Sam翻过身开始亲吻他的时候更甚，Dean从不怀疑那会吵醒隔壁几间房里骂骂咧咧的老头和那对接吻鱼一样的情侣。  
        他们毫不顾忌地扯掉脏兮兮的被子，然后Sam就托起他的脖子来吻他。威士忌的苦涩在唇齿间蔓延成一片辛辣的冰冷，Dean所能做的就是把他的兄弟拉得更近些、再近些，让他们的牙齿毫无道理地撞在一起。Sam发出那种细细的呻吟声，而Dean把手穿进他的头发里——老天，他爱死Sam的头发了。他的手指在那些细软的发丝里游走，然后猛地抓紧，享受着Sam是如何以那种纯真而又下流的方式啃咬他的嘴唇，如若珍宝似的一寸寸舔过，血腥气渗进Dean的喉咙口开始燃烧，他们的亲吻变得可怖、温柔而疯狂，像所有隐藏在黑夜里的感情一样，密匝匝地纠缠，暗沉沉地无声。  
        Dean伸出手去拽Sam的领子，好像他已经无可救药地迷失，而Sam是他的浮木或者船锚。Dean怀念那种抚摸，那种充满渴望的，如同濒死之人的迫切的抚触。而Sam的眼睛，上帝，Sam的眼睛里是一汪爱与深情形成的海洋，那么宽广而厚重。  
        Dean从不怀疑Sam对他的爱，斯坦福还是一群长翅膀的混蛋弄出来的天堂都不会让他动摇分毫。他伸出手去把Sam扯进一个怀抱，着迷地看着那些汗水揉碎了跌落在床单上，而那几乎是他听过的最美妙而隐秘的声音。  
        “耶稣啊，Dean。”Sam喃喃着，温柔地打开他的身体，他的嘴唇柔软地擦过Dean的脖颈，虔诚地亲吻那些仍烙印着伤痕的皮肤，抚慰过他残损不堪的灵魂。  
        他搂过Sam的腰，粗粝地亲吻着他的兄弟，Sam因此在他体内沉得更深，沉到了无法描述的那种深度，Dean为此剧烈地颤抖起来，贴着Sam的嘴唇要命地尖声喘息。  
        “Shhh，Dean……”Sam轻柔地张开嘴，吞下了Dean发出的那些声音，“De’n......”他的表情看上去出奇地年幼，仿佛他还是那个叛逆的青少年，却依赖Dean在寒冬盖在他身上的皮夹克，依赖Dean所能赠予他的温暖。Dean听着那些无意义的赞美滑过耳边，他只想抓紧Sam的手与他一起坠落。  
        他想这世界上大概没有第二对兄弟能像他和Sam这样了，一同去过天堂，现在又要一起永堕地狱，从生到死。那已经跟他们各自做的选择没什么关系了，那就是该死的命中注定。  
        这会是Dean Winchester一生中唯一相信的命中注定。  
  
        慢慢地，他的世界由黑暗倾倒成白昼，最后变成无尽的光明。那光有他十年前将他弟弟从斯坦福带出来的第一晚，桥上Impala雪亮的车灯那么亮。他的耳边只有血液穿梭在体内的安静而迅疾的声音，漂浮在晦涩的黑暗里。那些流动的画面在他眼前轰隆隆地跑过，粗粝地摩擦着，挤压着他的耳膜。有时候他会惊觉已经过去了这么久，久到世界天崩地裂，他们脚下的土地寸寸崩塌，Sam却始终还在他身边。  
        他看见Impala流水一样光滑的车身，而他和Sam从还不太会说话的时候就一起窝在皮质后座里，蜷缩在薄薄的被子里，好像整个宇宙只剩下他们两个人。他看见去往加州的车站，Sam是怎样突然转过头将他拥进怀里，哽咽地唤着他的名字。最终，他看见Sam低下头亲吻他，他们像两株最终生长到了一起去的藤蔓，冲动而污浊地纠缠在一起。  
        只除了那些属于他们的夜晚是如此美丽。  
  
        慢慢地，他回想起所有。回想起灰扑扑的汽车旅馆，他是怎样在Sam蜷缩着窝进他怀里时将皮夹克脱下来盖在他的肩膀，呼吸着包裹住他们的那股枪油和皮革的味道沉沉睡去。他想起Sam是怎样绝望又无力地抓紧他的衣服，而他安抚地亲吻他的兄弟，他们以他们所知道的最亲密的方式贴近彼此，绝望地呼吸着同一缕空气，直到黑暗逐渐褪色。  
  
        Dean睁开眼睛，镰刀从他手中掠起一道弧线，裹挟着凄咽的风声从他兄弟的头顶滑过，安然无恙。他不知道自己为何那样做，但是从Sam的眼睛里，他看见家。  
  
  
        END


End file.
